It has long been known to use aeration to purify water. There are any number of aeration devices used with a swimming pool or large aquarium to introduce air into the water. These devices are characterized by their requirement that a dedicated apparatus be used to introduce the air into the water. In such prior art devices, ambient air is pumped into the water. The amount of air introduced into the water is directly related to speed and displacement of the pump.
Thus, in order to aerate the water contained in the swimming pool, it is necessary to provide for auxiliary equipment in the form of an aeration machine. There is, thus, a need for an economical device which will permit the introduction of air into a pool with little or no alteration of the pool and without the use of cumbersome auxiliary equipment. The present invention is directed toward filling that need.